


dont let me forget

by creamyoreofillings



Series: discord fic bunnies [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gradual Memory Loss, Hurt No Comfort, Lowercase, Memory Loss, One Shot, Passage of time, akira-centric, if u squint rlly hard there is a bit of shuake in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: it started with the color of his pants.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: discord fic bunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	dont let me forget

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda stuck in my head for some time but i have no actual way to put it into WORDS words, you know what im saying? so i apologize if the writing style is p bad, bc thats the reason why

it isnt really anything significant, after all; its just pants. goro akechi's pants, to be specific. but a month after akira left tokyo, he found that he couldnt recall the color of his slacks that he wore with his detective prince uniform.

akira was revisiting one of his memories with goro, glove in one hand and the other under his head.

he remembers seeing goro walk in leblanc, picture perfect as if he were in the moment. he remembers the boy sitting down on his usual seat, the second seat near the door. he remembers serving him coffee, how goro would hum in approval, how they would play a round of chess or talk about nothing of importance. he always leaves at the end of the memory, telling akira he'll pay for his own coffee next time. and akira always remembers the feeling that rises up when he watches him go.

but he never does quite recall the color of his pants.

the next thing was that he forgot the pattern of his tie.

 _'what pattern was it?'_ akira asks himself one school day, sketching on the margins of his book. miniature ties with different patterns scattered around, but none of them feel right.

he asks morgana later after school if he remembers. 

"how am i supposed to remember something like that?" morgana says, confused. 

then, akira tells himself, maybe it isnt that important. but something inside him just feels dread. so he never asks morgana again.

thats when he started to misremember more things, like the color and the length of his hair. his height. his facial features.

month after month he spends away from tokyo he forgets little bits of information about goro akechi.

akira wakes up one night in november and finds he forgot the sound of goro's soft laughter. three weeks later he couldnt recall the way he looked when they fought in the engine room, deep in the bowels of shido's cognition.

January rolls around and akira accidentally slices his finger to the abrupt thought that he couldnt remember what goro's voice sounded like.

he starts to carry goro's glove with him all the time.

February was the worst.

things about goro akechi started to fade from his mind. was he older than him? younger? taller? shorter? did he go to school with them? akira could have _sworn_ he was at least a bit popular...

he woke up in a cold sweat one night after a memory of when they were in the bathhouse. the goro in his memory was dead silent, never talking when akira was so sure he said something about his past.

he planned an impromptu trip to tokyo during his sleep-deprived haze, shaking fingers flying to look up singer timetables at jazz jin's little website. with his parents' permission, he took a day off school to travel to kichijoji, beelining straight to the stairs that took him down to the jazz bar.

~~(akira cried in the bathroom after 30 minutes, desperately trying to recall the way goro looked when the singer sung on stage)~~

exhausted in every way, he trekked back to his hometown. akira held onto the glove in his coat pocket, afraid that it would slip from his grasp like the memories slipping from his mind.

when akira arrived home, he made a note to himself. a list of things he still knows about goro akechi; his name is goro akechi, he has red eyes, always wore gloves, had an appreciation for quiet little jazz bars, and the fact that they were rivals.

~~(there was a line that was scribbled out, the ink scratched onto it so much that whatever was written under it was completely illegible.)~~

everyday he would take the glove out of his pocket, hold onto it for a few minutes before taking the list he wrote out of the glove and reading it out loud.

it worked for a month before akira eventually forgot about the glove when going out.

soon enough he forgets the list of things he wrote, little by little.

akira finds himself on a road trip with his friends, having the most fun he's ever had since leaving tokyo. he feels like he could breathe again, his mind clear.

sure there were people he feels a vague sense of dejavu from that he cant quite place, like that weird old policeman they met.

and sometimes he sees a face in the crowd that flips his stomach in a way he doesn't understand.

but then he's shaken out of that strange trance and pulled towards the rest of the thieves, his friends. akira feels a smile bloom on his face as they all have fun together.

~~the black glove lying dusty and abandoned under his bed back at home was the furthest from his mind.~~

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @queuerious


End file.
